


Rewind

by Flirty_Banana



Series: Summer Breeze [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But just a tiny bit, It's a little bit more gay this time, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, Rebellion, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flirty_Banana/pseuds/Flirty_Banana
Summary: Caspian is tired.Tired of the death.Tired of the fighting.Tired of life.





	Rewind

Around him the cicadas sing, birds dance through the air, the blazing sun beats down on his skin. He can hear the soft whisper of cool water, feels warm breeze kiss his skin, smells the sweet grass under his feet.

Around him was the hazy reminder of their blazing summers, spent in their hidden grotto, and before him stood the reminder of his morbid reality.

Death.

Standing in this hazy summer memory, he is covered in dirt and his own blood. The mixture of blood, dirt and his own sweat has all been baked from the blazing heat. Turning it into a viscuous film of coppery brown that slicks across and inside every nook and cranny of his skin. 

His once blue and white uniform now in tatters, the red crest over his heart long since burned away, leaving behind a gaping crater in his flesh. Where a beating, living heart once dwelled there is now only viscera and darkness. He stares at the dark totem floating in front of him, wrapped in darkness and emitting despair. In his head he can hear it’s taunting words.

Congratulations, You Died.

Start again?

Or move on?

 

Caspian is tired.

Tired of the death.

Tired of the fighting.

Tired of life.

And tired of hearing these damn words again and again.

He thanks on the options offered. Thinks of what it would be like if he chose to move on, thinks of the reasons he keeps trying, and thinks, that after what must be an eternity of suffering, how forgiving he his. Or maybe it’s just stupidity. Mavis always said his heart was bigger than his brain.

He already knows his choice, a choice he has made countless times before, so many that he’s lost count. Not that he was counting in the first place, all that mattered at the time was- no, it’s the only thing that matters now. He has a promise to keep. 

He opens his mouth, pushing his voice through a shredded throat and confirms his choice.

And feels himself rewind. 

 

______________________________________

 

He knows this place. The cicadas sing, birds dance through the air, rays of blazing sun beat down on his skin. He hears the soft whisper of cool water, he feels warm breeze kiss his skin, he smells the sweet grass under his feet. It is fond memories and happy times.

And like clockwork he hears their footsteps, and then he hears His voice. “Adrian, and this is Mavis and Celestine.” silence rang in the clearing, and for a long moment no one spoke. Then the pale boy tilted his head and said: “Caspian.” And the gears of time begin to warp, and decay. The threads of Fate would never be the same again.

 

________________________________________

 

There is red on his skin. It’s in his eyes and under his nails. He made a mistake. At his feet lies a body.

Around them the world is washed gray.

It had happened so quickly.

“Why?” The shaking voice of Adrian forces him to look, at him. It doesn’t look like Adrain. The Adrain he knows is strong and heartless and cruel. Not this trembling, fearful, betrayed, child. Pale eyes search dark eyes for the features of hatred he’s so accustomed to seeing. “I-I thought-“ Caspian starts. What had he thought? That getting rid of them all from the start, would somehow fix everything? He didn’t know what he was thinking.

But he knows what he’s thinking now.

He thinks he’s forgotten who Adrian really is. Before the revenge, before Mavis.

He looks to the body below, washed in red that also swirls around it on the rain soaked ground.

He looks to the face of his friend, and sees who he really is. 

Nothing more than a scared, betrayed, angry, loving, hateful, child. A child that was already growing up to fast to be healthy, a child who was helpless as they witnessed the death of a friend- no, family member and was ultimately pushed into darkness. 

He looks down at Celestine, he sees glassy, rose eyes that would never again hold the light of happiness, and life.

He doesn’t move when Adrian plunges his knife into his throat.

And he feels himself rewind.

 

_______________________________________

He dimly remembers it’s his birthday. February 25, 2018.

He’s in the CNN News studio, hacking and slashing at the many followers Adrain’s acquired.  
His knives and himself nothing more than a glint of silver and a spurt of blood. In this timeline he disappeared before he could even meet them, and as a result…well. Adrain realized his “calling” much sooner, the early deaths of Mavis and Celestine contributed to his much more unhinged state of mind. 

But he made a promise that he intends to keep.

Between the many bodies of the Followers, he can recognize the imposing shape of Adrian. Darting forward he flips over his hands and twists to gain momentum, a loud ‘CLANG’ resonates through the air, a black glaive blocks his daggers. There is a loud clunck behind him, and before he can turn to look he feels his legs swept out from under him. No, correction. They have been cleaved from his person. 

He smacks into the ground, and as his vision fades he smirks, “Cheater.”

And he feels himself rewind.

 

_________________________________________

Fire rages around them, gun fire and shouts of battle echo around them.

This time he fights for Adrain, as his perfect tool. His Lieutenant of another time is before him, struggling to dodge his flurry of attacks, behind him Adrian is cackling. A flash of light and heat, and he suddenly finds himself staring up at his Lieutenant as he puts a bullet through his skull.

And he feels himself rewind.

__________________________________________

Caspian is tired.

Tired of the death.

Tired of the fighting.

Tired of life.

And tired of hearing those damn words again and again againagainagainagainagainagain.

But steadfastly he makes his choice one more time, and lets himself rewind.

He made a promise he intends to keep.

__________________________________________

He finds himself back at the summer grotto, and strangely finds he can’t move. His vision goes blurry, his lungs scream, and he feels hot liquid boil up his throat and over his lips. When he wakes again, he is greeted by the stark white of a hospital ceiling and then the dull beep as the heart monitor goes out.

And he feels himself….Fall.

_________________________________________

His body is decaying.

Honestly he knew this was coming, for a long time. 

His legs are shaky, he’s gone blind twice, he always throws up blood every time he arrives to the “new” time. He’s been killed too many times to count. Burned, dismembered, drowned, tortured to death, decapitated, and flayed just to name a few. The human body can only take so much stress before it starts to give out, and he’s piled on enough of that for hundreds of life times. 

He topples to the ground, 3 hours, 15 minutes, and 57 seconds. That was how long this body had lasted. He stares up at the sun setting over the tops of the trees, and smiles. 

He still knows what choice he’ll make.

Always.

___________________________________________

 

He’s decided this would be the last time.

This body has lasted much longer than the others, he thinks to himself. Two whole years in fact. 

Around him the fires raged, the earth scorched barren and lifeless. Before him Adrian’s war ship hovers, he can just see the dark silhouette of Adrian behind tinted glass. Caspian’s eyes harden with determination, this time, this time for sure. All of his suffering, of their suffering, would not for nought.

And he remembers why, the reasons for the suffering, the pain.

 

______________________________________________

The First Time-line

It was the silence that scared him the most, it was an oppressive, absolute kind of silence. The kind of silence, that if left alone long enough, it would become reality.

The fires around them had long since burnt to embers, behind him he can dimly hear Adrian giving his victory speech, what is left of his followers cheering him on. He’s lying on his side, back to Adrian and face to face with Mavis. The blade that pierces them keeps them close, like old friends embracing. “I’m so sorry.” She breaths, the light in her eyes flickering. “I knew you were right. This had to stop, but I didn’t listen-“ she gives a wet gasp, and Caspian winces as the blade slides between them. “It’s okay.” He gasps wetly, “Just hang on, You’ll be alright. I promise.” She laughs, her eye rolling briefly. “You always were to good for us.” she shifts then, clutching his hand tighter in an attempt to cling to her consciousness for just a moment longer. “Promise me-“ she gasps, “Promise me you’ll save him, whatever happens you have to save him. Save us. Don’t let our world fall apart.” She smiles, her hand tracing gently over his face, brushing the tears away. “Okay” he sniffles “I promise.”

And he feels himself fall.

 

____________________________________________

 

He smiles bitterly, why must I think of such things now of all times? Before him Adrian’s warship is in flames, inches away from him stands the man of the hour himself.

“I remember you.” It wouldn’t be that surprising of a sentence, Lord knows Adrian barely remembers his own name some days, always so focused on his cause. But it’s the way he says it, the way that his eyes flicker in more than just recognition. They flicker in remembrance.

Caspian feels his world twist on its axis, and then break.

“I remember what you did, what you will do, what you have done. For us.” Adrian wraps his arms more securely around Caspian. He’s pretty sure they’re the only thing keeping him upright, his legs had stopped working hours ago. “I’m so sorry. I did this to you.” His voice cracks and numbly he feels warm tears running down his face and he’s not sure if they’re his, or Adrian’s. Reaching up with a shaking hand, he traces the bridge of Adrian’s nose, “It’s okay,” he says, comfortingly, “I knew what I was getting into.” Adrian’s face twists in sadness as Caspian’s eyes begin to dim, and with the last of his consciousness he smiles up at him. 

“I made a promise I intend to keep.”

 

And he falls.

 

~End

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I am ecstatic that I actually finished a second part to this series, however, I feel like this one is way worse than the first. Please let me know what you think, and any constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
